Meant To Be
by Jem.Rainbow
Summary: "Shut up. You don't know anything about who or what he is. Yes he is a rebel, and yes he likes to bend the rules, but he changed. He became a better person and made a better life. For me. He loves me and I love him." A one-shot of after Daniel kissed Emma in which she displays her feelings for Jax. Jemma feels inducing, even without Jax present.


**Hey guys! So this is a little one shot I thought of when I rewatched The Final Countdown and then I remembered a song from Teen Beach movie and, vòila. I know a lot of other people have done similar things, but I literally** ** _had_** **to write this. I didn't have a choice in the matter. So let's begin.**

* * *

Emma Alonso was both shocked and utterly disgusted. Her former boyfriend Daniel Miller had just kissed her. She shoved him back once she gathered her composure enough to think anything but _ewww_.

He didn't even seem sorry, not even when she reminded him that she was with Jax. He just rolled his eyes, like he was bored.

And the worst part about it was that as much as she'd like to deny it, as much as she prayed and begged and hoped it wasn't true, she had to face the facts.

Jax saw the kiss, and not the shove.

Jax, the boy that had fought so hard to have her, the boy she loved completely, the boy that she'd hurt so many times, was hurt again. And she didn't know what to do. He might not forgive her this time. She wouldn't fault him for it either.

She turned away from the door to face a smirking Daniel Miller. Did he _want_ to be punched?

"What the heck is _wrong_ with you!" Emma shouted, no longer able to keep her cool. How could he? Even without his memory he knew, he _knew_ she was in love with Jax. Yet he still kissed her. Did he even care at all? No. If he did he would never have done what he did.

He just chuckled.

"Me. I should be asking if you hit your head in that video game or something." He smiles. Not a happy one. A manipulative, evil one. Emma was clenching her fists so hard it hurt, and she really wanted to kill him. If they weren't in a house that had his parents and siblings in it she might have.

"You made a mistake Em. I was just fixing it." He said, touching her cheek and trying to kiss her. She slapped him as hard as she could, and it left a bright red hand print. He stumbled back, clutching his blood red face.

"First of all, you will _never ever_ touch me again. And second of all, don't you dare tell me that my choice was a mistake, because it wasn't. It was anything but a mistake. I thought you at least had the common decency to respect my decision." She spat, making sure he knew exactly how furious she was. And even that was just the tip of the ice berg.

"It's _Jax_ for god's sake. He's nothing but a rebellious trouble maker with daddy issues. He doesn't even care about you." Daniel sneered. Emma couldn't believe it. Daniel was a totally terrible person.

"Shut up. You don't know anything about who or _what_ he is. Yes he is a rebel, and yes he likes to bend the rules, but he changed. He became a better person and made a better life. For me. He loves me and I love him." She demanded. She couldn't help but smile when she said she loved Jax. Daniel scoffed.

"Yeah right. I bet he's never even said it."

"He doesn't need to. His actions speak louder than those words ever could. Every time I was hurt, every time I was broken, _he_ was the one who was there for me. He was the one who picked me up off the ground, and he never wanted anything in return. He told me the day I made my choice that it didn't matter who I'd picked, he'd never stop being there for me. He never had to say it and he never will. I know he loves me. And that's what you don't understand." Emma choked through her tears.

"He loves me, and I keep hurting him." She wimpered, so angry at herself. If she'd kept her guard up maybe she could've prevented it. Maybe if she'd left him in the Everglades to begin with she could've avoided it. But it was done and over, and she couldn't change it as much as she wanted to.

 _"Please._ He doesn't even know what love _is_. He's just a jerk with family issues. Mommy died a long time ago, and Daddy never really payed attention." Daniel almost laughed. This made the anger in Emma swell up all over again, and at this rate he would end up dead or in limbo, the abyss, or some other dangerous magic place. Jax would probabl-

She couldn't finish the thought before remembering the look of heart break and complete betrayal on his face. She suddenly found it nearly impossible to breathe and knew that she had to fix this. Even if it took the rest of her life she had to. Because she couldn't breathe without him. She didn't know how she ever made it without him in her life.

"Stop! He is _anything_ but a jerk. And as for his family, just because you're a mama's boy doesn't mean you get to take it out on him. His life may not be ideal, but he is an _amazing_ guy. And I won't let you talk smack about him. Especially since you will never be even close to _half_ the man he is." She spat. Daniel looked a bit taken back for a second. Never in his life had he even been able to imagine sweet, glittery, kind Emma Alonso being this ticked off. He was a little scared.

Emma turned toward the door, no longer capable of waiting.

 _"Where_ are you going?" Daniel asked with a snap. She turned to face him.

"To go clean up the mess _you_ made. And you better hope to _god_ that I can fix this Daniel Horatio Miller. Or you'll be wishing you'd had the _luxury_ of disapearing." She spat.

"Are you threatening me?!" Daniel asks, a little shocked. Emma's expression remained a hard line.

"It's not a threat, it's a promise. One that I am _going_ to keep." She said, storming out.

Daniel stood there, completely shocked, and slightly terrified. If Emma couldn't fix this he was dead, and if she did Jax might kill him. Either way, it was a safe to say he was officially screwed.

Daniel sighed. As much as he hated to admit it, he knew they'd make up. Because everything Emma said was true, completely. They love each other, so much they didn't have to say it. They would make it through whatever came their way.

Because that's what happens when you're meant to be.

* * *

 **So that's all. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I loved writing it. I made Emma's full feelings for Jax come out. Let me know if you want a sequel where she talks to him about what happened. He would probably say something along the lines of 'that's my girl' about what happened with Daniel. Em is scary when she's mad. That's all. Biiieee.**

 **Peace out Jemmas!**


End file.
